LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 January 2013
11:49 I remember getting into it when I started working on the crane and the cool techniques it used. 11:49 11:50 again though, 2 decades of LEGO? you as old as me and Alcom? 11:50 or just been given more than the average person? 11:50 Some of the earlier stuff was second hand. 11:50 aah 11:51 Heh... 11:53 Though still, it was only like ten sets. 11:58 Still, great set to start with 12:01 MINI! 12:11 Hiya! 12:29 cya all 12:30 Bye Pang. 01:23 Hi Chip! 01:23 01:24 Heya, MiniTheFig! 01:46 Heya, ESL! 01:50 Hi. 01:54 Heya, Lost! 01:55 Hello 01:55 BRB 01:55 01:55 01:55 Lost 01:55 can U play MC 01:55 01:55 now? 02:35 hey wookies! 02:35 Howdy! 02:36 what's crackin White 02:36 Not too much 02:37 What have you been up to? 02:37 I did FLL project judging yesterday, still recovering 02:38 Oh, sounds like fun! 02:38 brain turned to moosh after. the kids presentations were just awesome, I had never done that particular thing with FLL before so learning curve on how to give balanced feedback 02:39 Ah, I see. 02:39 Hi Skides! 02:40 Hello 02:40 hi Skides 02:40 Hey, what's up? 02:40 great Inventor gun in your pic, how did that happen? 02:41 I'm fine tuning my procrastination meter before I actually have to get to work 02:41 Oh someone was taking render orders and he made one of me 02:41 02:42 Well my LU minifig not "me" that would be weird... 02:42 Heh, 02:42 that's a screeny from LU? 02:42 wouldn't you be holding the bee hive too? 02:42 It's a render. 02:43 I'm not sure how exactly they do it, but... 02:43 well pickle juice 02:44 <--- 02:44 That's a render as well. 02:45 It's basically a 3D image that can be manipulated. 02:46 Finally! 02:46 internet problems (thumbsdown) 02:47 Those are a pain. 02:48 Test/ 02:48 Yeah.... 02:48 Okay. 02:49 ugh.. 02:51 I really need to stop procrastinating 02:53 http://www.sears.ca/product/lego-battle-at-the-black-gate/616-000053108-6025205 02:53 It's back up. 02:54 ? whats this? 02:55 A new LEGO set. 02:55 oh 02:56 I havent read Lord of the Rings but I did read and see the Hobit 02:56 Yeah. 02:57 Hey do you have any Mid-terms in school next week? (or something like that?) 03:00 I gtg bye 03:08 Wow. 03:29 Back? 03:52 watching extended Avatar, haven't seen this since it was in theatre 03:57 Oh! Fun. 03:58 I haven't seen it yet 04:15 hello 04:18 Howdy. 04:18 07:09 I want to make a dozen Hopi Kachina dolls out of Lego 07:09 hi 07:09 07:10 hi Polt 07:11 what's happenin 07:12 Hobbit 07:14 nasty hobbitses 07:14 I live in Geist End 07:14 *Geist 07:14 **Giest 07:15 oh, how's that? 07:15 Bag End is the main Hobbit Hole of Bilbo's 07:15 that then passed to Frodo 07:15 and then to Sam 07:16 true true 07:16 Mine is Giest End 07:16 ah I see 07:16 07:17 For My full name is Polt Varou Giest 07:17 behehe 07:17 gotcha 07:17 is that a river hobbit family name ;) 07:18 On the Curve of Testition Where The Grove and the Water meets 07:18 a haunted hobbit hole 07:19 full of twilight wraiths and mysterious undertakings 07:19 ... 07:19 07:19 I can get behind that 07:19 you want to see it? 07:19 BUILD IT 07:19 yes! 07:20 you got MC? 07:20 apple sloppy lootly 07:20 not installed on the laptop 07:20 ah 07:20 its on a server 07:20 do you have a screeny? 07:20 huh? 07:20 screenshot 07:20 screenshot? 07:20 no 07:20 not yet 07:20 oki 07:22 I miss building in LU so much 07:22 haunts me 07:22 you can go play in the Venture Explore and Nexut Tower in LEGO Uni-Craft 07:22 But It never beats LU :l 07:23 so glad you guys are doing that 07:23 yeah 07:23 I hope the new Lego mmog have building in it 07:23 otherwise it won't have nearly as much attraction for me 07:24 eah 07:24 I loved visiting people's stuff, running around, making stuff and having people over 07:24 it turned into 95% of the game for me 07:24 you can't beat Griefing though 07:24 the other 5% was going oob 07:25 prop griefing? 07:25 Hey, Zip. 07:25 hey hey Mythrun 07:26 Goode Evening Mythrun 07:26 watcha upto? 07:27 Just playing a bit of modded MC. 07:28 hey, do you know how some people are making renders of LU elements? I need to get into that 07:29 I have all the nif files n stuff 07:29 they were 07:29 but not anymore 07:30 I'm sure it isn't too involved 07:30 I rendering Mc stuff 07:30 I just need to know how to turn a ligt source up 07:30 and Im golden 07:47 07:47 02:12 Hello. 02:27 guy this look good? 02:27 guys User_blog:Lost_twilight_energy/So_little_time. 02:44 sry not that one User_blog:Lost_twilight_energy/so_little_time 03:02 polt this look good User_blog:Lost_twilight_energy/so_little_time? 03:04 Lost there is actally a lot of people on chat 03:05 they just come nd go 03:23 03:23 03:34 Hey Polt, you should come on the server! 03:35 whats happening now? 03:35 ... 03:36 did the server close? 03:37 NVM 03:38 ... 03:38 so why did you want me to come on? 04:06 http://99.137.237.88:8123/?worldname=Nexus_Tower&mapname=flat&zoom=1&x=464&y=64&z=163.99999999999997 04:06 I saw 04:06 Ooooh NCM its Nexut tower 04:21 Welcome back 04:33 Helo Chip 04:33 Hello, Polturgighst. 04:55 goodbey Im going to go watch LoTR 04:56 Bye, Polturgighst. 04:59 04:59 NVM 05:00 Welcome back, Polturgighst. 2013 01 21